Dancing Queen
by Honigkuchenpferdchen
Summary: Inigo has to look after his little sister and Morgan wants to dance. [just pointless siblings-fluff]


**A/N: I'm actually more into Robin/Cherche and Gerome&Morgan, however, something made me write this. It's based on a children's song, but I couldn't translate it properly into English.  
**

**I hope my writing skills are not too bad. Feel free to point out all mistakes you come across.**

* * *

"Brother, come on, dance with me!"

Inigo turned around to see Morgan toddling above the grass towards him, her arms outstretched and a bright smile on her face. Her mother, Olivia, followed her quickly and greeted Inigo with a smile too.

"Inigo, dear, could you be so kind to take care of your little sister for a while?" she asked gently while Morgan already tugged at his shirt, repeating her request.

Inigo nodded and Olivia let out a relieved sight. Then she hugged them both and waved them goodbye before she exited the garden and left the two alone. Inigo looked down to his little sister. "Dance! Dance! Dance!" she demanded, almost threatening to tear his shirt apart.

"Alright," Inigo decided, "I will dance, but only because it's you." With a whoop Morgan let go of him and sat down on the grass.

Although he felt a little embarrassed because he had just practiced a new dance his mother had shown to him a few days ago and he wasn't really stable yet, Morgan's bright smile encouraged him and he came to the conclusion that it was just his baby sister he would be dancing for. So he did his best to perform the dance, soon accompanied by joyful hand clapping.

As soon as he had finished and sat himself exhausted beside Morgan, she wrapped her arms around him. "You are so great!" she exclaimed. "I want too!"

The way she beamed when she said those words made Inigo wanting to share his fun with her - and he was her elder brother, so it was also his task to teach her things, wasn't it?

"Okay, come on then," he said and raised Morgan to her feet. "And now give me your hands."

Giggling, Morgan did as she was commanded and after Inigo had a firm grip on her hands, she looked up to him with such a trusting face that it felt almost natural for him to dance with her. He didn't believe he could dance with anybody else without feeling embarrassed, but – maybe this was the same feeling his mother had when she practiced with him and the reason she wasn't embarrassed to dance in front of him.

"First we will do a step to the left," Inigo instructed, "and then one back to the right."

Morgan nodded determined. "First left, then right," she repeated.

Inigo took one step left, she followed. Then they paused for a few seconds before Inigo took one step right and Morgan followed again.

"You do great," Inigo encouraged her and Morgan smiled in response.

"Again, again!" she shouted.

Inigo chuckled. "But the dance progresses different. Don't you want to go on? Or are you not feeling sure about the previous moves and wish to repeat them?" He noticed that he now almost sounded like a teacher and without realizing he copied their mother's behaviour.

Morgan shook her head. "So, what comes next?" she wanted to know.

"We will spin around one time," Inigo answered. "Shall we?"

"Whoosh!" While Inigo stayed still, Morgan went around him, laughing.

He then let go of her hands and returned her insecure look with a grin. "Now, because you can remember things so well, you won't have a problem to show me the whole dance to the point we got, will you?"

"Of course!" Morgan pretended to be insulted, however, much to Inigo's amusement, she visibly concentrated. She took a step left - technically, it was Inigo's 'left' and her 'right' but that didn't matter -, a step right and spun around.

Inigo clapped. "You're good. Ready to go a bit further?"

Morgan answered in the affirmative, but seemed to be a little nervous when she held her hands out to Inigo.

"Oh, no," he objected. "For the next step, we also need our hands, because we will first clap them together three times. Okay?" He did as he had announced, and Morgan imitated him.

"Then we will stamp with our feet three times on the ground and afterwards repeat the steps we just practiced."

Morgan had the word 'confused' written all over her face and she just stared helplessly at her elder brother.

"Don't worry," he tried to calm her down, "it sounds much more complicated than it actually is. I will show it to you."

He clapped his hands together three times, stamped three times with his food, took one step left, one right and turned around. Morgan's face immediately brightened up.

"See?" Inigo agreed. "It's not that difficult. Do you want to do it alone or first together with me?"

"Alone!" Morgan exclaimed and repeated the chronology without mistakes.

"You really are good," Inigo smiled. "To complete the dance, we just have to do this two parts in a row." He bowed down to Morgan. "Now, my lady, may I have this dance?"

Morgan laughed and put her hands in his. They then performed the dance almost synchronic.

"Phew!" Inigo sighed and his eyes followed after Morgan, who had let go of his hands when the dance ended and decided to keep spinning round. It had been really fun for him to pass on his knowledge and teach another person. "Stop spinning like that or you will fall!" he then shouted.

Morgan stopped and giggled, "The world is still spinning. I think my head swims," before she flopped herself in the grass. Inigo sat down beside her and they were quiet for a while.

"I hope you had fun today too?" Inigo asked and Morgan nodded. He smiled. "I'm glad. Just don't request to show this to mother or father, it would be totally embarrassing."

"Still, I'm not as good as you are," Morgan mumbled in a tone of voice which made clear it was something that bothered her.

"Oh, but that was the first dance I did too," Inigo told her and she instantly started to listen closely. "It's actually an old children's song mother always sang to me when I was little. Someday I just started to act the dancing commands out. Mother danced along and because I was interested in dancing, she showed and taught me more and more."

"Really? This was your first dance too?"

"Yep. Although when I did it, I wasn't half as good and graceful as you were." It was really easy to flatter her. He was so shy he couldn't talk to strangers, yet alone children at his own age. Even imagining saying something like that to any other girl made him shiver. But complimenting her felt as natural as dancing with her. Was this because she was his sister?

He lay back and stared at the sky. "I suppose you're a dancing queen just as your mother."


End file.
